Gordon Mortley (Creative Thoughts)
Doctor Gordon Mortley is a doctor who runs Shady Palms Clinic with Nurse Edith Mortley. They are con artists who murders their own patients and continue billing the state for their maintenance. Doctor Mortley is actually a veterinarian who poses as a doctor. He is the brother of Edith Mortley. An organization known as the Anti-Hunters captured him, along with her sister, as their victims for murdering their patients and scamming the government. Backstory Personality Doctor Mortley is a con-artist posing as a doctor. He, along with Edith, kills their patients and bills the state for money. Gordon is greedy and only cares for money instead of the well-being of his patients, whether they are sick, injured, or even terminally ill. Gordon and Edith shares a brother-sister bond, using their medic clinic and occupations for their money making scheme. Gordon often kills his "patients" during "surgery" while Edith assists him. When dealing with an official, such as when is getting close to the truth or someone willingly to close down the clinic, or just don't want to do kill anyone himself, he lays back as he lets his sister do it. Gordon is laid-back to the point he lets his sister kill one of the patients because he's afflicted with tuberculosis, showing more of his lack of care even refuse to commit murder in a direct/aggressive approach. Doctor Mortley is a veterinarian who poses as a doctor, showing some degree in medical knowledge but uses it to commit murder and fraud. He also shows incompetence and can be clumsy when handling equipment such as dropping a dog's hear during a "heart transplant" and left his surgical saw inside one of his deceased patients. Despite being a veterinarian, Gordon chose crime over helping animals, even pointing out he and Edith had a dog's heart. After killing their patients, Gordon does the work of burying their victims up a hill. Gordon does have an interest to find love love, he lets Louise Kagel be a permanent resident of the clinic by supplying the alcoholic woman with liquor in exchange for sex. However, even after she witness Edith killing, Gordon grew fondness for her to the point he refuse to kill her himself, leading Edith to do it. Physical Appearance Doctor Mortley is a trim, middle-aged man. He has black hair, black eyes, and a black moustache. Relationships |-|Nurse Edith Mortley= Edith is Gordon's sister. For years, the duo are con-artists who run Shady Palms Clinic where they murder their own patients and and bill the state for maintenance. Gordon poses as doctor, who's really a veterinarian, and Edith as a registered nurse, who really got kicked out of nursing school. During his "surgeries", Nurse Mortley hands him medical tools to kill their patients instead of supposedly saving or curing them. When billing the state, Gordon questions her about making expenses but Edith heeded him they have to be careful of the charges. In contribution for their sense of greed, Dr. Mortley's "surgeries" are no more than $4,000 but Edith has to cut the price low, in tribute of what the latter stated that they mustn't be too greedy. Sharing a typical brother-sister relationship, Gordon and Edith share a sick sadistic humor on how to handle with their patients in lethal methods. They also share disagreements to some degree, such as billing the state for maintenance, but also personal interests such as Edith's fondness towards rats, calling them "babies", and letting them live in the basement and feeding them remains of human flesh while risking a health violation and Gordon's interest to find love when he let Louise Kagel be a permanent resident of the clinic by supplying the alcoholic woman with liquor in exchange for sex. Edith even stated she can put up with him for his sake because he's her brother. When Gordon came down the stairs, Edith was frustrated at him as she was calling for help while she was being chased by Brownie, Gordon claimed he was taking a nap so he couldn't hear what happened. In contrast on how they murder their patients, Gordon lets Edith have her way of dealing with an official, such as when is getting close to the truth or someone willingly to close down the clinic. When it comes to patients, Edith warns him to be careful when someone is getting too close or, given they work at a clinic, visit occasionally. In comparison of Gordon, being a veterinarian, posing as a doctor and Edith posing as a registered nurse, both of them are shows incompetence and can be clumsy when handling the equipment such as dropping a dog's hear during a "heart transplant", including Gordon leaving his surgical saw inside one of his deceased patients. Edith can get annoyed at Gordon about doing his first "special operations", such as a "heart transplant" on Charles Bedowski, and Edith reveals that Gordon pestered her for months about doing his first brain surgery. Also, unlike Edith who adores rats, Gordon doesn't want to go in the basement as he was squeamish about the rats and the odor but Edith assures him that its good for business to feed the remains of their victims to the rats, though, Edith did mentioned she was gonna kill some of the rodents to feed to the unknown patients, showing Edith, like Gordon to some degree, seemingly wants to get rid of them, though, some of them. Gordon and Edith cares for each other, and are concern for the other's well being. When Gordon was stabbed by Brownie, Edith retaliates by hacking her to death with a cleaver. Nurse Mortley, after being kidnapped, was even led to falsely believe that her brother was still as she was forced to lead the police off the Anti-Hunters' trail not knowing he was dead a few weeks ago. |-|Shady Palms Clinic's Patients= Gordon, posing as a doctor, shows no genuine respect or care of the patients brought to Shady Palms Clinic. The patients are usually strapped and gagged on the operating table as Gordon does "surgery" on them. The "surgery" often comes with the patients dying and Gordon buries up a hill but other times their thrown into the basement to avoid suspicion of discharge or overcharging on the state. Mr. Powell Mr. Powell was seen getting "surgery" when Gordon stabbed him with multiple knives with the assistance of his sister, Nurse Edith Mortley. After being killed, Gordon buried him up a hill. During his "surgery" with Charles during a heart transplant, Gordon asks for a surgical saw but Edith tells him he left it inside Mr. Powell. John Davis When John Davis was brought to the clinic by Faith Chandler, Dr. Mortley put him in the room that's closest to the stairs but doesn't like to get too close to him because of his tuberculosis so Edith went upstairs and smothered him with a pillow. Gordon than buried him up a hill next to Mr. Powell's body. However, Faith came to visit him and Gordon pretend to him by audibly coughing. Gordon than went up the hill and dug his body up, dragged him to the clinic than washed the dirt off with a hose, than dragged him upstairs back to the room where he was kill in. When Nurse Mortley showed Faith to his room, Dr. Mortley was waving John's arm to fool Faith. After she left and while Edith was napping, Gordon reburied him up the hill. Charles Bedowski Charles Bedowski was brought to the clinic for a heart transplant. During "surgery", Gordon, with the assistance of Edith, cut open his chest with a scalpel than cut out his heart with a saw. When requested for a heart of dog, he dropped it and he, and Edith, chased it, thus making the "procedure" a failure. Gordon later buried up the hill. Faith Chandler Though, never seen interacted, Faith does know both him and Edith. She believes he and Edith are professionals as she left John Davis and Charles Bedowski in their care, not knowing they were killed. When she checked into the clinic herself and got stabbed by Edith, Gordon puts both her and Louise in the garage with the rats. Louise Kagel Louise came to the clinic to raid herself from alcohol dependence, however, Gordon grew fondness for her. He allowed her to become a permanent resident of the clinic by supplying the alcoholic woman with liquor in exchange for sex. Gordon warns her to stay out of Edith's sherry as she found the bottle half-empty. After witnessing Edith killing Faith, she asked Gordon to do "brain surgery" on her when he pestered her for months about doing it but Gordon has grown fondness for Louise so Edith did it herself as she stabbed her repeatedly with a syringe. Gordon later puts both her and Faith in the garage with the rats. Brownie Edith tells Gordon Brownie is gonna check in and Gordon was delighted. When Edith was being chased by Brownie, she called for her brother's help but was napping at the time. When Gordon came down, Edith was frustrated as she called for his help but was napping so he couldn't hear a thing. She than has him put her body in the garage with the rats. After she recovers and goes upstairs, Gordon, who has her bag and didn't know she was violent towards anyone to has it, Brownie yells at the "son-of-a-bitch" as he has her bag and stabs him repeatedly with a knife but was saved by Edith who hacks her to death with a cleaver. Mischa Rudinski Mischa is the only patient Gordon hasn't interacted with given his injuries he sustained from Brownie. When he was brought in, Gordon tell Edith that he "makes a lot noise" given his anti-socialist rants. |-|Mr. Smith= Gordon introduces Mr. Smith to Edith. Mr. Smith, a environmental health officer, from the County Health Department tells them that he's gonna shut down Shady Palms Clinic because he notices rats coming out of the sewers and going into the clinic's basement. Though, Gordon remained silent and seated on the couch as he watched Edith stabbed him to death with a kitchen knife. He was later put in the garage for the rats to eat. |-|The San Francisco Police Department= The murders and the infestation of vermin does go unnoticed by the San Francisco Police Department until Sgt. David Gallagher got a warrant to search the facility. After being arrested when Gallagher found human remains in the garage, they were kidnapped by the Anti-Hunters and they've been searching for them, believing they escaped, not knowing they were targeted. Lt. Cal Bedowski Though, never seen interacted, Lt. Bedowski knows them and their clinic. Lieutenant Bedowski came to the clinic to visit his nephew, Charles, not knowing he was killed days ago. After finding human remains in the garage, he was killed by Edith and Gordon puts him in the garage. Sgt. David Gallagher Sgt. Gallagher showed little to no interest regarding the Shady Palms Clinic until he filed a missing person's report on Faith Chandler. He was gonna come tomorrow morning but came today with a warrant after rats came out on the street dragging pieces of human flesh with them. Gordon, along with Edith, were arrested and the clinic was shut down. A couple of years later, David got news that the Mortleys escaped. Sgt. David Gallagher than found out about Dr. Gordon Mortley's death in the Anti-Hunters' killing spree. After getting a transfer request, Sgt. Gallagher, along with Agent McGuire, raided the asylum after finding Detective Mills coming out, they chased what they believed to be Wolf Shadow Hunter but as they got to the roof, they found out it was Nurse Mortley, who was falsely believed his brother was still alive, forced to lead the police off the organization's trail as the sergeant and the FBI agent looked on in horror as Edith walked into a trap with shotguns rigged to shoot in the torso. |-|John Sawyer= Though, never seen interacted, like Faith, John Sawyer believes he and Edith are professionals as she left Brownie and Mischa Rudinski in their care, not knowing they were killed. John didn't know about it until they were arrested but its unknown how he reacted to it. When he was captured by the Anti-Hunters, John confirmed that he didn't know they were killing their patients, including Brownie and Mischa Rudinski. |-|Charity Chandler= Though, never interacted with each other, Charity does know her twin sister, Faith, checked into Shady Palms Clinic. When Gordon asks Edith what does she want after Edith tells him Charity visits, she tells him she wants to know where Faith is. |-|The Anti-Hunters= Gordon, along with Edith, became a target of the Anti-Hunters for killing their killing their patients and billing the state for maintenance. After a couple of years after their arrest, Gordon and Edith were kidnapped from prison. Gordon was placed in a room with a woman with a device that is set to rip her jaw apart. Gordon was heavily sedated with an overdose of opiate, he couldn't move or feel much of anything, including preventing him from speaking. Gordon was stabbed eight times in the stomach by the woman with a scalpel, his stomach was cut open than disemboweled. May found a tape recorder explaining that if she failed, he would see his sister again. However, it was later revealed that if either Gordon and/or Edith survived, they would be disposed, meaning the Mortleys were never intended to survive. |-|May Dove Canady= Though, never really had personal connections other than they both killed numerous people. May and Gordon were in a room with the former having a device that is set to rip her jaw apart and latter being heavily sedated with an overdose of opiate, he couldn't move or feel much of anything, including preventing him from speaking. May was forced to stab his stomach eight times, cut it open, and disembowel him with a scalpel. Picking up and rummaging through his intestines, May found the key and freed herself seconds before the device went off and sprang open. May was horrified and traumatized when she found a tape recorder that reveals Dr. Mortley was alive. Known Victims Direct/Proxy Mr. Powell - Gordon stabbed him with multiple knives during "surgery" with Edith's assistance. Charles Bedowski - Gordon cut open his chest with a scalpel than cut out his heart with a saw during "surgery" with Edith's assistance. Indirect John Davis - did not want to get near him because of his tuberculosis so Edith smothered him with a pillow. Louise Kagel - after witnessing Edith killing Faith Chandler and refusing to kill her himself, Edith stabbed her with a syringe. Death Gordon appeared during May's test. May woke up, having a device known as the Reverse Beartrap which is set to rip her jaw apart. According to the video, the key was in the stomach of her "dead cellmate", which is Gordon lying dead in the room. May knelt down besides him, lifting his shirt to reveal a question mark painted on his stomach. May found a scalpel next to him, picking it up, her hands violently shaking. Doctor Mortley's eyes open, in a dazed before eyeing the nervous May. He tried to say something but couldn't only watch as May lifted the scalpel in the air, he stir his head wide-eyed at her. May brings the scalpel down, stabbing him eight times in the stomach as his muffled grunts continue to go unnoticed as his stomach was cut open following by disembowelment. Picking up and rummaging through his intestines, May found the key and freed herself seconds before the device went off and sprang open. It turns out, a syringe was found by Detective David Mills and Sergeant Volchek, Doctor Mortley was heavily sedated with an overdose of opiate, he couldn't move or feel much of anything, also prompting his chances from speaking too. Signs/Clues *Gordon and his sister, Edith, murders their patients and bill the state for their maintenance. **Gordon murders his patients during surgery, his death symbolizes him being killed during his own "surgery". *Patients often need to be in a laying position as they need to be received medical treatment. Gordon was found in a laying position in a comatose state before being actually dead. *Scalpels are medical tools used by doctors to perform surgery or anatomical dissection. Gordon's killer, May, used one to disembowel him. *Gordon was stabbed by Brownie and left confined to a bed. *Doctor Mortley is a veterinarian posing as a doctor at the Shady Palms Clinic. Gordon's killer, May, used to be a veterinarian assistant at Sarkizan Animal Hospital. **Gordon had a heart of a dog, had a pet cat, and chose to kill people instead of helping animals while May used to work at the Sarkizan Animal Hospital and killed a stray cat she took in. **This was probably an inside joke regarding their occupations, Doctor Mortley is a veterinarian and May use to be a veterinarian assistant where she assisted Doctor Gordon's own demise. Trivia *Dr. Mortley is a veterinarian who poses as a doctor. *Considering their actions as con-artists, Gordon and Edith probably killed more people prior to the events of the first film. *During the sequel, Brownie stabbed Gordon, leaving him confined to a bed for the rest of the film. Category:Creative Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Males Category:Character Info Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Doctors Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Veterinarians Category:Brothers Category:Death Nurse Characters